gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Spore: Evolution
Spore: Evolution (simply known as Spore 2 in the UK and Japan) is the sequel to the Popular evolutionary game "Spore" Stages Cell Stage The cell stage's gameplay is pretty basic, eat food and survive and isn't much different from the first game, However there is two major differences, Epic Cells can now be encountered on all difficulties, but are less common on Easy. And you can choose to be an Omnivore. Aquatic Stage Before you advance to your path to sentience, you must traverse the deep, dark, and blue ocean. It is similar to the Creature Stage, but it takes place underwater and it plays differently. For example, since you don't have legs you move much slower but can use the waves to your advantage to catch your prey (if you're a carnivore). Creature Stage After you evolve from a legless fish to a deadly beast, you have to get enough DNA to advance to the Tribal Stage. There are now weather effects and seasons during gameplay and there is now a Thirst bar which won't decrease your health when drained fully, but will make your creature pass out from time to time. There are also Diseases which your creature can contract from another creature, a dirty area, or randomly (although this is rare). The non-lethal diseases don't kill your creature, but can cause them to be sick, which halts their speed and makes them much weaker, you can cure these ones by sleeping. While the lethal ones WILL kill your creature if you don't cure it by eating the Remed-Berry (no matter what diet your creature has) Tribal Stage At this point, the game plays more like an RTS, but it has a little more elements from the Creature Stage this time, such as Weather effects, Seasons, and diseases. There are also new tools, Such as: Drums, Clubs, Bows, Saddles, and Ropes. There is also a new Hut Editor which allows you to change some of the stuff on your Hut. Medieval Stage The Medieval Stage plays similar to the tribal stage, except Weapons are now more advanced and instead of Spears, Torches, and Stone Axes, There are Swords, Crossbows, Spiked Clubs, Pitchforks, and Hatchets. Instead of a hut you now have a whole town and kingdom, and you have the choice to befriend or take over other kingdoms, Gold is now the currency here rather than food, but food is still a factor and you must get it in order to keep your people happy! The game is over when your castle is destroyed or your population hits 0. City Stage This stage plays similar to the Medieval and Tribal stage, except technology is more advanced and you now fight with guns and explosives. Gold is replaced with Sporebucks, and food is still a factor. Like the Medieval Stage, you lose when your city is destroyed and the population of your city hits 0. Civilization Stage There isn't much difference between the Civ Stage in Spore and Spore: Evolution. However, there are new underwater cities and underwater vehicles, and missions that are similar to the space stage. Space Stage WIP Editors Cell Editor Aquatic Creature Editor Creature Editor Flora Editor Tribal Outfitter Medieval Outfitter City/Civilization Outfitter Space Outfitter Vehicle Editor Building Editor Hut Editor Spaceship Editor Planet Editor Adventure Editor Category:Evolution Category:EA Games Category:Maxis Category:Simulation Games Category:Animals Category:Create A Character